


Girls Like Girls

by r4gz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Femslash, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Song Inspired, thinking of tags is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H..Hey Quinn" Rachel said to the short, pink haired teen. Quinn gave the short haired girl a smile and closed the gap, wrapping one arm around Rachel's neck. Rachel wrapped both arms around Quinn's waist, and Rachel would be lying if she didn't admit that she inhaled Quinn's unique scent. A scent that she could only describe as...Quinn......Faberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the amazing song "girls like girls" by hayley kiyoko...hence the title. If you haven't watched the music video or heard of the song, i suggest you look it up. its very good.

Rachel Berry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, quickly looking down at her feet when she heard the familiar sound of combat boots nearing the door. *why am i doing this?* Rachel thought biting her lip in nervousness. *why couldn't i just say no? or make up some excuse?* Before she could answer her own question the door opened and Rachel heard that husky voice. "Hey Rachel! Come on in." Rachel opened her eyes and followed the black combat boots up to black, mid thigh shorts hidden behind and blue and white flannel shirt wrapped around the waist. She continued her journey past a Paramore t-shirt and came to stop at the eyes that haunted her dreams. Haunted her very soul.

"H..Hey Quinn" Rachel said to the short, pink haired teen. Quinn gave the short haired girl a smile and closed the gap, wrapping one arm around Rachel's neck. Rachel wrapped both arms around Quinn's waist, and Rachel would be lying if she didn't admit that she inhaled Quinn's unique scent. A scent that she could only describe as...Quinn.

Quinn's boyfriend, Finn, walks around the hallway and takes Rachel from Quinn's arms. Dangling an arm around Rachel, and playing with her hair. "Hey Rachel." Finn says in a neutral tone. Rachel just ducks away from Finn's grasp.

Quinn grabs Rachel's wrist and drags her into her bedroom. "Okay, just make yourself at home and come into the kitchen when your done." Quinn said, winking at Rachel. Quinn turned around, not seeing the blush that dawned Rachel's cheeks. Rachel set her book bag down on the bed, took out her phone and left to the kitchen. When Rachel entered the kitchen, Finn left. Rachel watched him over her shoulder, glaring at his back.

Quinn was up on the counter, sitting with her knees crossed. Rachel hopped onto the counter, sitting Indian style. "Hey!" Rachel said "Hey yourself." Quinn says, sticking out her tongue. Finn comes back in and hands Quinn a pack of smokes, leaning near the fridge himself. Quinn took one out and lit it, all the while Rachel was watching her. Watching the way the cigarette dangles between Quinn's kissable lips. Watching the way she lets out smoke from her mouth with experience. Rachel saw Quinn's lips, the oh so kissable lips she has dreamed about ever since her name fell from them, turn up into a smirk. Rachel's eyes glanced up, and Quinn was looking right at her. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears. Quinn took out her cigarette and leaned towards Rachel, blowing smoke into her face.

Rachel waved her hand, making the smoke disappear. Quinn offered the cigarette to Rachel. Rachel took it in her mouth, taking it out and looking at Quinn as she let smoke pass through her lips. Quinn gave her a small clap.

Finn came back out, "The guys want to play some football...you in?" He asked Quinn. Quinn looked to Rachel. Rachel took out her cigarette, let the ashes fall and shrugged.

:::::

*why does she do this?* Rachel wondered from the sidelines. She watched as Quinn easily dodged the boys coming at her. She had cut the Paramore shirt, so now it stopped just above her belly button. *she has to know what she does to me. the smirk in the kitchen. what she's doing now* Rachel thought, her eyes watching Quinn's every move. From her jumping to catch the ball, to her doing a goofy dance when she scored a touch down.

Finn's team, with himself and two guys Rachel didn't know, were winning. Quinn's team, with Puck and Puck's cousin, needed to get the next touch down to win. As Puck's cousin was shouting out numbers, being the QB, Quinn looked the diva's way. "This is for you Rachel!" She yelled at her. "HIKE!" Puck's cousin yelled. Quinn ran, straight passed Finn and looking over her shoulder. One of Finn's buddies block Puck's cousin's way, but Puck tackled them down. The cousin threw the ball towards Quinn. As the ball spiraled her way, Quinn jumped and caught it..which gave Rachel a perfect view of the underneath of Quinn's breasts. When Quinn landed, she took off like a bullet and scored the final touch down.

Rachel clapped, running into the field and jumping on top of Quinn's back. "Nice job Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn grabbed her two legs and swung them around. "Told you i'd win." She said. The two girls laughed, both failing to see the glare that Finn was sending there way.

:::::

It was nearing the end of the day, and they decided to take a dip into the pool. Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's bedroom, putting on there bathing suits. As Rachel took off her shirt, she glanced to Quinn and loved what she saw. She couldn't get enough. Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel staring at her. She gave the smaller girl a smile, and Rachel returned it.

Five minutes later, they were swimming in the clear blue water. The two girls were splashing about, just having a good time. Finn was lying down on a beach chair, beer in hand and his dog lying at the end.

Rachel dived underwater, got some water into her mouth, and spitted it at Quinn. Quinn stuck out her tongue. Finn got up, his dog following, as the two girls watched him leave. "I'm getting ready for the party!" Finn yelled over his shoulder.

:::::

The party was going good. It was a smallish one, just letting the old bones loose. Rachel and Quinn were talking of random stuff. Where they planned to go to college, what they planned to do when they got there etc. That's when Finn came in and pulled Quinn up from the floor. He wrapped his arms around the pink haired teen, much to the annoyance of Rachel. Quinn pried Finn's hands off of her and pushed him away. She sat back on the floor and gave Rachel a sad smile. Rachel just raised her eyebrows and drank her drink.

Rachel trailed down the hallway, her eyes roaming the pictures that dawned the walls. She smiled a bit when she saw one of her and Quinn glaring at one another. She forgot why they were glaring at one another, but she knew it must have been something if she had her arms crossed. Rachel only crossed her arms when she was very angry or upset. But, if that was the case, then why did Quinn's mother take a picture of them glaring at each other?

Rachel shrugged and reached the end of the hall, were Finn was passed out on a chair. She saw Quinn sitting at the pool. Rachel stepped outside, careful not to make to much noise due to Finn, and made her way to sit next to Quinn.

Quinn looked up as Rachel sat next to her, putting her legs in the water. Quinn rested her head against the smaller girls shoulder as she thought about what she wanted to do. What she needed to do. She needed to cut the charade and just take what she wanted. Quinn inched her way towards Rachel's face. As Rachel turned her head, the two licked there lips...knowing what was coming next. But, before they could do anything...Rachel was dragged up and back by her hair.

"How could you!" Finn yelled. "And with her, of all people!" Finn said, yelling in Quinn's face. "Your meant to be with me, not her. ME!" He screamed. Quinn glanced at Rachel and saw cuts on her forehead and cheek. Before she could think clearly, she made a fist and punched Finn square in the jaw. She then climbed on top of him and started to punch him and punch him and punch him.

It wasn't till she felt Rachel's arms around her, pulling her up, did she stop.

The two looked at one another, smiling. Before a word could be uttered, Rachel gripped Quinn's neck and brought her down for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and everything that Rachel has ever dreamed about, and more. There tongues battled for dominance, but settled for equality. When the need for air outweighed there need for lip contact, they parted.

"I love you Quinn! I always have." Rachel admitted.

"And I you, Rachel. I will always love you." Quinn said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r...tell me what you think!
> 
> till next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
